Barathius
} |LP = 200000 |always drops = 20-30 Decimation shards |examine = A powerful unit from the elite Order of Ascension. |slaylvl = 95 |slayxp = 2500 |Radiver = Yes |Morvran = yes |maxMagic = 1500 |maxRanged = 1500 |maxMelee = 1000 |maxOther = Lightning: 30,000 |attack = 1 |defence = 85 |ranged = 90 |magic = 90 |immune to poison = Yes |immune to stun = Yes |attack speed = 6 |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = No |attack style = Magic, Ranged, Melee |weakness = None}} Barathius is a Legione of the elite Order of Ascension, and notably the leader of all the other legiones, making him the leader of both the standard and elite Order of Ascension. He resides in a room much larger than the other Legiones' rooms, in the lower floor of the Monastery of Ascension. A Decimation Keystone is required to open the door to his room, in order to kill him once, similar to the other Legiones. The fight The fight with Barathius is split into four phases which alternate after 25% of his health is removed. Throughout the course of the fight, Barathius throws purple lightning towards the ground (similar to the other legiones), but the lightning drops in a completely random spot on the ground and the attacks are much slower than those from the other legiones. A shadow appears on the ground for where the next bolt will land, giving the player 1-2 seconds to respond before the lighting strikes. A single hit from this purple lightning will instantly kill a player. Depending on which phase of the fight the player is on, Barathius can use special attacks alongside the lightning attacks. Phase 1 Initially Barathius will be levitating, and his normal attacks will be with magic. Along with this, Barathius may at anytime throughout this phase bring up a barrier to block all damage dealt to him. The barrier disappears within 15 seconds, but if the player continues to attack with ascension bolts, then the timer is reduced to 10 seconds (5 seconds if using decimation bolts). While the barrier is up, two lightning bolts are dropped each time rather than just one, with the second one purposely aiming for the player. Phase 2 In this phase, Barathius descends to the ground and spins furiously towards the player, if the player is too close to him, he will hit rapid 1000's melee damage on the player, unless they run from him. This phase can be completed by running and attacking Barathius from far, while also watching out for the purple lightning at the same time. Phase 3 Barathius starts to levitate again at the beginning of this phase, and throughout the phase he will summon a total of 10 creatures from the dungeon, including the stronger versions and Supremi, all summoned creatures must be defeated before the player can damage Barathius, not to mention that the Capsarius and forte capsarius will heal Barathius until they are defeated. The boss will also be able to use both magic and range for his normal attacks. Phase 4 The purple lightning will stop dropping in random locations in this phase and instead a single square will glow throughout this phase, the player has 2-3 seconds to stand on this glowing square as every other spot in the room will be blasted with instant kill purple lightning. The player needs to keep hoping between these glowing squares while also attacking Barathius to damage him. Once all his life points have been drained, a table rises from the ground from which a player can obtain loot. Drops 100% |} Equipment |} Materials |} Keystones All keystone are tertiary drops. |} Other |} Charm drop percentages 10 charms are dropped at a time. Category:Bosses